Field
The present invention relates to a medicant injection device and more specifically to a medicant injection device including a compressible container that includes luer features.
Related Art
Prefilled syringes are a common type of injection device utilized in the medical field, and are often utilized for depositing a medicant dosage into a patient. In this regard, prefilled saline flush syringes are often utilized to ensure that a medicant dosage is fully deposited into a patient, used to separate multiple subsequent injections of medicants, or to clear a catheter of blood after a blood draw. A saline flush syringe is generally similar in type, quality, accuracy, and functionality as a syringe used for injection of medicants.
Sterile flush devices in the art generally come in two different varieties. A first type of current sterile flush device includes disposable syringes that generally include a barrel, a piston, a plunger, and a luer cap. A second type of sterile flush device includes a three piece assembly that includes a barrel, a plunger, and a luer cap. The plunger is designed to have a slight interference with the barrel so that a piston is not required. Both first and second types of sterile flush devices operate in a similar fashion and can come sterilized and prefilled with medicant. Additionally, each of the first and second types of sterile flush devices requires the manufacture of multiple components that must interact with one another to operate effectively, which increases the manufacturing costs of the devices.
The typical prefilled flush syringes often include extra capabilities that are not required if the syringe is only being used to flush a catheter. These additional capabilities often require additional components that increase the overall manufacturing costs, making the syringes more expensive. Further, because these additional capabilities are often not required, the additional expense incurred due to the additional components is unnecessary. Accordingly, what is desired is a less costly injection device that can be provided with only the necessary components, and thus with a reduced cost.